


Liam 1

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [18]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2012.  The God Child Universe.





	Liam 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2012. The God Child Universe.

Heero? What are you doing in here in the dark?

Just… thinking.

Must be something pretty heavy duty; nothing happened at work, did it?

No; not like you mean.

But it happened at work… so it wasn’t anything that I did? Right?

Of course not. You haven’t done… wait; you haven’t done anything, have you?

You’re so suspicious…

I’ve learned.

Come on, Yuy… you’re just stalling. What’s the matter?

Wufei asked me today if I would be the new baby’s God-father.

Thank God! Uh… I mean… that’s great!

I’m not so sure…

You said yes, right?

I told him I’d think about it.

Heero! It’s a big honor!

And a big responsibility. I just don’t know if I’m the right person for the job.

You will make a wonderful God-father. You get along great with Mei.

I’m just not sure if I’ll handle it right.

It’s not really a right or wrong sort of thing…

Well, I’m not really like you; I just don’t know if I’m the right choice

While the implication that I am a tough act to follow is sweet…

It’s not an implication. Duo, you’re like… the definition of what a God-father ought to be. I just don’t know if I can live up to that. It doesn’t seem fair to the child.

That is very possibly the nicest thing you have ever… wait; you’re buttering me up, aren’t you?

…

Wufei told you he was going to ask me if you said no, didn’t he?

You’re so suspicious…

And you are so not weaseling out of this!

Not even if I agree to that pony you and Mei wanted?

No! That’s just wrong, Yuy! Besides… I already promised Mei that I wouldn’t.

What? Promised Mei?

It’s a long story, and I guess as long as we’re talking about this, we might as well have the talk about the tree house we need to build in the back yard…

Tree house?

Yeah, and if by any chance you hear Mei call the new baby a minion, just go with it… ok?


End file.
